The present invention relates to a threading apparatus, and more articularly to such a threading apparatus, which enables the user to hread a thread through the eye of a sewing needle with one hand.
In our daily life, we may have to sew a button on a coat, fasten or put fabric articles together with a sewing needle and thread. Because the open space of the eye of a regular sewing needle is tiny, it is not easy to pass a thread through the eye of a sewing needle. It is not a good experience to most people to thread a sewing needle with a thread. More particularly to a person having weaker sight, it is a thorny matter to pass a thread through the eye of a sewing needle. When threading the eye of a sewing needle with a thread, the sewing needle is held in one hand, and the thread is held in the other hand and aimed at the eye of the sewing needle. Small vibration of the hands may cause the thread unable to be passed through the eye of the sewing needle.
Further, when taking a thread from a spool of thread, a cutter or scissors may be used to cut the thread at the desired length. To aged people or people having weaker sight, a magnifier may be used to help threading the eye of a sewing needle with a thread. Some disabled people may be unable to thread the eye of a sewing needle with a thread by both hands. Due to the aforesaid reasons, most people would spend money to let their cloth repair works or other sewing works be done by a tailor. The difficulty in passing a thread through the eye of a sewing needle causes some sewing works unable to be done by one.